Current security systems rely on various modes to determine how the security system reacts to signals from sensors monitoring the environment secured by the system. For example, when a security system is in an armed mode, the system may generate alerts when certain sensors generate signals indicating a possible security breach, whereas the security system may take no action after receiving the same signals if the security system is not in an armed mode.
For example, a motion sensor may detect motion in the living room of a home. If the security system is in an armed mode, the signal from the motion sensor indicating the detection of motion may cause the security system to generate an alert, alarm, or other such notification to a resident of the home or security company that there may be an intruder in the home. If the security system is not in an armed mode, no such alert, alarm, or notification may be generated.
The mode of the security system may need to be set manually by a user of the system. For example, the last occupant to leave a home in the morning may need to set the security system to an armed mode, and the first occupant to arrive in the evening may need to set the security system back to a disarmed mode. Failure to set the security system to the proper mode may result in unnecessary alerts, or the failure of the security system to detect intruders or other security breaches in the home.